


反乌托邦paro的车

by PrincessSally



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 反乌托邦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally
Summary: warning：西皮：费费x芬熊ooc bug是车！！世界观设定：阿曼是一个由维拉统治的乌托邦，是《1984》和《我们》的杂糅体，实现私有制以及它的附属产品（如家庭、男权etc）被绝对消灭，性欲被绝对压抑，爱情被污名化，人没有个性化的标志（比如没有名字只有编号）
Relationships: FF - Relationship, Feanolfin, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, 费熊, 费诺x芬国昐
Kudos: 3





	反乌托邦paro的车

**Author's Note:**

> warning：  
> 西皮：费费x芬熊  
> ooc bug  
> 是车！！  
> 世界观设定：阿曼是一个由维拉统治的乌托邦，是《1984》和《我们》的杂糅体，实现私有制以及它的附属产品（如家庭、男权etc）被绝对消灭，性欲被绝对压抑，爱情被污名化，人没有个性化的标志（比如没有名字只有编号）

维拉说，接吻是唾液的交换，是病毒传播的途径之一。 

当费雅纳罗的嘴唇热情地贴上来时，阿拉卡诺情不自禁地抬头回应。两人湿润、鲜红的嘴唇紧贴在一起，温柔地抚摸对方细致的纹路。带着潮气的吐息暧昧地相互交织，连同那些沉醉的鼻音和叹息一起在风声中扩散开来。阿拉卡诺抬手握住费雅纳罗的后颈，五指缠绕进凌乱的黑发间。他加深了这个吻，微微张开嘴探出舌尖试探地去触碰对方的牙齿和嘴唇。他下一刻就被抓住了，费雅纳罗的牙齿无意间咬破了他的舌尖。阿拉卡诺吃痛下意识一把将费雅纳罗推开，抬起手捂住自己的嘴。血的味道在口腔中蔓延开，微微刺痛带来了某种鲜活的感觉，让他的心脏剧烈跳动着。

“啊，抱歉。”

费雅纳罗道歉，尽管脸上看起来毫无抱歉的神色。他伸过手臂轻而易举地就扣住阿拉卡诺的腰将他拉进自己怀里。他低下头去吻阿拉卡诺捂住嘴的手，舌尖舔过那些手指之间的缝隙仿佛是要叩开某扇紧闭的大门。阿拉卡诺这时抬起眼睛看了费雅纳罗一眼——费雅纳罗的眼睛是铁灰色的，像坚毅的钢铁和山石。而自己的眼睛则是蓝灰色的，他们的眼睛并没有太多相像的地方。阿拉卡诺在想费雅纳罗的眼睛大概是来自他母系的基因——那是他所没有的，于是他抬起那只手去摸费雅纳罗的眼睛。而费雅纳罗这下如愿以偿能没有阻碍地去吻阿拉卡诺的嘴唇了，他的舌尖自由地深入那片湿润、柔软的地方仿佛那里是仅属于他的。铁灰的双眼满足地眯了起来，因此阿拉卡诺只能触碰到他的眼皮和睫毛。

待到两人都心满意足了，这个绵长的吻才不得不结束。他们分开时还在喘着气。月桂的芬芳扑进肺里洗去提里安堆积的烟尘。这是四月，春天之中最好的时候。巨大的月桂树枝叶繁茂，遮挡住来自双圣树冰冷的人造光，却在层层叠叠叶片间落下群星银色的碎光。

维拉说，性欲是肮脏的，是动物野蛮的本能。任何一个高贵的人类都应当用理性对抗深埋在基因深处的性欲。

他们向后退了一步面对面站着。无需多言，费雅纳罗一把拉开制服的拉链，然后手随意一扬。那件浅灰色的制服就像一面迎风飘扬的旗帜，被向上抛起，在空中划过一个抛物线之后轻飘飘地落在草坪上。

阿拉卡诺不由自主地屏住了呼吸。月桂林间洒落的星光虽然不如双圣树的人造光那么明亮，却足以照亮他们的脸和身体。阿拉卡诺借着星光看见了费雅纳罗的身体，他的身体高大、健美，线条流畅而优雅，每一块肌肉都强壮有力，蕴含着蓬勃的力量。阿拉卡诺上前亲吻他，拥抱他，抚摸他，指尖沿着那些线条从脖颈画着圈滑落至腰间，又在胸部和侧腰暧昧地徘徊描摹出肌肉的形状，再时不时轻轻按压让对方发出些许轻哼。而与此同时，费雅纳罗利落地解开了阿拉卡诺的枷锁，于是那具白皙、优美的躯体暴露在星光之下，柔韧的肌肤紧绷着泛出浅浅的粉红。费雅纳罗在将一连串炽热的吻落在阿拉卡诺的侧颈和肩膀上的同时一只手挽起他的长发，另一只手沿着脊椎一点一点地向下滑去，手指在腰窝处久久停留。

战栗，是微凉的夜风落在那两具赤裸的身体上，是彼此温暖的触碰和爱抚。费雅纳罗和阿拉卡诺拥吻在一起，急不可耐地用手指和唇舌抚摸对方的身体，探索对方的敏感之处并在那里玩闹一般按压、揉捏以让对方发出更多令人面红耳赤的美妙声音。不知不觉间呼吸变得更加急促，心跳变得更加剧烈，呻吟和气喘漂浮在月桂的香气之间像一支朦胧的情歌。他们指尖和亲吻同时点燃了对方像落下了一粒火种，细微的呻吟和轻哼在吐息之间交汇、上升。正如同一眼泉眼被凿开那般，身体的欲望在那炽热的温度下被唤醒就像泉水一般自下而上地涌来，直至浸满身体的每一处。

这是从未有过的体验，因为洁白的提里安容不下如此肮脏的东西。维拉说，性欲是人类与生俱来的枷锁和囚笼，人类的历史就是理性战胜肉欲获得真正自由的历史。

“兄长……”

阿拉卡诺在气喘中发出一声叹息，声音在费雅纳罗的刺激下猛地收紧。他喜欢这么叫费雅纳罗，因为这个在维拉口中象征着父权主义和家长制度的词语在这时被赋予了全新的含义，如同纽带将他同另一个男性紧密联系在一起。他面朝上躺倒在草坪上。费雅纳罗正在亲吻他腹部最为柔软的地方，而手指却在沿着大腿的肌肉缓慢地向上移动。

黑色的长发垂落滑过身下那具强壮的躯体，费雅纳罗用舌尖抚摸那些紧绷的肌肉，再往下轻轻含住那团火热的欲望之源。下一刻他就听见阿拉卡诺的声音被猛地拔高了，紧接着的是一段破碎的呻吟伴随费诺的动作起起伏伏。真是奇妙，费雅纳罗想，他们从未被教导也从未思考过如何去做，但他们的大脑和身体像是本能地清楚甚至是擅长取悦对方。这时他松开阿拉卡诺改用手握住那团火上下撸动，炽热的温度紧贴在他的掌心。阿拉卡诺屈起一条腿抵住费雅纳罗的侧腰，他支起上半身拉过费诺的头同他接吻。费雅纳罗看着阿拉卡诺的眼睛，那双蓝灰色的眼睛此刻在欲望的刺激下已经蒙上了一层水雾，就像这月桂林深处初春时分雾气弥漫的湖泊。

阿拉卡诺射出来的时候身体不住地蜷成一团微微发颤。那张泛红的脸上露出一个微笑。费雅纳罗撩起对方的长发凑近他的耳朵轻声叫他的名字。

Arakano

Arakano

“Arakano……”

他喜欢这么叫，因为这短短几个音节冲击的是维拉赖以生存的集体主义——NAF90053属于一如和维拉，而Arakano既是属于阿拉卡诺的也是属于自己的。他拥有他，而对方也拥有自己。

维拉说，性行为是一场暴力，来自男性对女性身体的暴力征服，同性之间亦然。

费雅纳罗再次将阿拉卡诺按倒在草坪上，他吻了吻他的嘴角，手指飞快地掠过阿拉卡诺的身体来到了他的后方。在刚开始探入时阿拉卡诺的身体下意识有些瑟缩，但又很快放松了下来。扩张之后费雅纳罗吻了阿拉卡诺的嘴唇，沉下身体缓慢却坚定地进入了他。

费雅纳罗感觉自己仿佛进入了一片未经开发的湿地，这里柔软而湿润，热切地紧紧拥抱住自己的躯体，回应自己的呼唤。费雅纳罗几乎是在凭借本能移动身体，一前一后，每一次前进都在更深处一点一点前进。他喘息着，耳边传来了阿拉卡诺急促的气喘，那就像一阵阵带着月桂香气的风悉数扑打在自己耳畔。阿拉卡诺拽住费雅纳罗垂落的长发抬起头渴求一般去吻他铁灰色的眼睛，费雅纳罗的黑发和地上的长草拂过赤裸的肌肤，他无意识摆动腰肢迎合费雅纳罗不断前进的动作像是无声的催促和引诱。费雅纳罗俯身在阿拉卡诺颈侧留下一个吻痕，作为他终于属于自己的标志。不知哪里有流水的声音传来，一开始很小但渐渐地弥漫了整篇月桂林。

同性的性行为是插入一方对被插入一方最下流的羞辱。*

阿拉卡诺扣住费雅纳罗的肩膀让两人胸口相贴。费雅纳罗的动作稳健有力，不断前进的动作触碰着阿拉卡诺敏感的神经。阿拉卡诺屏住呼吸，感到仿佛有一扇被尘封的大门被费雅纳罗的动作一点一点推开那般，前所未有的快感和欲望接连不断地涌出来，流淌进这具干涸的身体里。沉睡已久的种子渐渐苏醒，开始生根、发芽，然后开出色彩鲜艳的花来。我想要更多，阿拉卡诺想，十指在费雅纳罗带来的刺激下蜷起在对方肩膀上留下属于自己的痕迹。

“兄长……”阿拉卡诺叹息着，声音开始变得沙哑和破碎。当他看向费雅纳罗铁灰色的眼睛时，觉得自己仿佛看见了两颗铁灰色的星星。

“Arakano……”费雅纳罗看见阿拉卡诺泛红的眼睛，平静的湖泊因为他的到来而泛起层层波纹。他俯下身吻了吻那双眼睛。

费雅纳罗的动作变得越来越剧烈，他的心跳也变得愈发急促。费雅纳罗冲撞向阿拉卡诺如同冲撞在海潮涌起的白色泡沫上。被压抑已久的欲望不断向那一点凝聚，然后在某个瞬间冲破坚固的堤坝在原野上自由地四处溢开。

是剥削，是压迫，是奴役，是等级，是一方对另一方的占有或卑躬屈膝。

费雅纳罗离开了阿拉卡诺的身体。待到两人的呼吸最终恢复平静之后，阿拉卡诺翻身将费雅纳罗压在身下，接着像他方才对自己做的那样将一缕头发别在耳后，俯身吻了对方的嘴唇，在扩张之后进入了他的身体。费雅纳罗在被进入的那一刻不禁发出一声低吟，双手抬起扣住阿拉卡诺的腰感受对方动作的节奏。而他的身体正在发烫。阿拉卡诺觉得自己仿佛正在拥抱一团熊熊燃烧的火焰。炽热的空气不断向上升点燃了维拉了精心构筑起来的一切，而那火光是多么光彩夺目，能够轻松盖过双圣树黯淡的人造光。阿拉卡诺去吻他的兄长，移动身体让两人靠得更近。费雅纳罗则毫无保留地向他敞开，接纳了他的亲吻、触碰和灵魂。树叶在晚风下相互摩擦出轻柔的曲调，宛如一曲优雅的情歌缠绕在两人交错的气喘和呻吟之间。费雅纳罗和阿拉卡诺在月桂林的阴翳和星光下相拥，任由欲望和快感将他们的灵魂紧紧包裹，直至最后一刻到来时真正地融为了一体。

维拉说，私有制时代一切不平等都源于不平等的性欲。在伟大的阿曼，所有人都是绝对理性且平等的。

在那一刻FCF76590和ANF90053永远地消失了，留下费雅纳罗和阿拉卡诺，只有费雅纳罗和阿拉卡诺而已。而在那一刻，远方原来巨大的轰鸣有什么原本坚不可摧的庞然大物再也禁不住冲击在月桂的芬芳和星星的银光下土崩瓦解，变成微不足道的尘埃随着风散去了。

——卒——  
*此处用于暗示维拉虽然标榜男女平等人人平等，但是他们对性行为的表述仍然是男性视角的，并不是真正的平等。


End file.
